User blog:Yami Tsuky/Krev, the Forgoten Life
|date = Champion Suggestion |health = 50 |attack = 25 |spells = 50 |difficulty = 60 |hp = 370 (+79) |mana = 220 |damage = 45 (+2.6) |attackspeed = 0,525 (+0.95%) |range = 475 |armor = 10 (+3.5) |magicresist = 30 |healthregen = 4.5 (+0.55) |manaregen = 6.9 (+0.6) |speed = 325 |IP = 6300 |RP = 975}} Krev, the Forgoten Life is a sugested champion in League of Legends. Abilities Krev autoattacks aren't projectile, instead, they instantly hit target. (His attack would looks like he's stomping ground with staff or something like that, as soon I make concept art I'll know) Aditionaly to this, Krevs allies feel safe near Krev, gaining bonus 5% movement speed when they are running towards Krev. }} Krev Gain bonus health regeneration for as long as this spell is on cooldown. |description2 = Krev infuse an ally with his blood, healing target and giving them any buff that Krev had on himself for 1.5 seconds. If ally already have this buff, they will not receive it by this again. Bariers don't count towards this. if Krev don't have enought health, he cannot cast this spell. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cost= |costtype=health |cooldown= |range= }} Krev channels a small storm at target location dealing initial magic damage and then magic damage over time and slowing enemies while speeding up any ally inside in this storm. (Mind this is channeling ability and moving or being stuned or silenced will break it) * Diameter of AoE: 500 |leveling = |cost= 50 |costtype = mana }} Krev inprison his target in past, removing it from battlefield for its duration thus making it untargetable, unable to take any action removing its auaras or any passive and turning of their toggle and chaneling abbilities. Already active effect on them will continue to have effect and ends as if would normaly except having any effect on field. Recasting this spell end it prematurely. In adition, any enemy inprisoned by this spell takes true damage every second. * True Damage every second: |leveling = |cooldown= |range= 450 |cost= 75/90/105/120/135 |costtype= mana }} Krev loose his sanity gaining bonus spellvamp and increased healing(health regeneration count towards this effect) and making his spells cost aditional health and gaining aditional effect. Also every Magic damage Krev deals leave target with overboiled debuff. This debuff stack up to 10 times and deals magic damage based on amount of stacks to enemy. Damage on this debuff is activated after 2 seconds of not taking any spell damage from Krev. * Bonus Spellvamp: 40% * Bonus Healing received: 8% * Damage from Overboil: x amount of stacks * Blood Infuse Bonus: target gain shield with strength of 50% of health restored. * Ominous Storm Bonus: increase AoE by 150 and makes enemies to take 10% more damage from any sourse while inside. * Anciet Existence: upon ending, this spell deals 70% or your AP as magick damage in 200 AoE around target. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=10% |costtype = of current health }} I am apologizing for possible misspelling error, I am not perfect and english isn't my motherlanguage. Category:Custom champions